Do You Know What the Number 381 Means?
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Sasuke is now back in Konoha. Sakura visits him in the hospital and says she doesn't love him anymore...but does she really? He gives her a note with the number "381" on it. Will Sakura be able to figure out Sasuke's feelings for her?
1. Figure It Out

**Figure it Out**

Sasuke had just come back yesterday after destroying Orichimaru and Itachi. Sasuke sat in the hospital and looked out the window.

'Sakura…I didn't see her yesterday…' he narrowed his eyes. "I wonder how much she's grown after four years…" He sighed.

"I bet when she sees me, she'll be all over me again…" Sasuke heard the door open.

He turned to look who it was. "…Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura slowly closed the door behind her and walked to him.

They stared at each other.

Silence filled the air and an awkward aura fell over the room.

Sasuke expected Sakura to burst out crying, telling him that she loves him and hug him anytime, now…but he was wrong.

In a blink of an eye, his face was thrust to the side with a hard slap from Sakura.

Sasuke's cheek stung with a red mark on it.

He glared at her. "What was that for?"

Sakura glared back at him. "That…was for leaving me on the bench…" she slapped him again, this time, a little softer.

"…and that…was for coming back," Sakura replied and stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

Sasuke brought his hand up and touched his cheek. He flinched when a sudden pain rushed through his cheek.

"…I thought you wanted me back…isn't that what you're always waiting for? For me…to come back?" Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura stayed quiet. "No. I don't want you back…because…" she paused.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw her eyes sadden.

"…if you're back…then all the pain is back…all the memories and flashbacks of you are coming into my head…if you're back…" Sakura closed her eyes tightly, preventing the tears from coming.

"…then…I become weak again…I haven't cried for _four years_, you know? Without you here…I'm stronger. Without you in my way…without you here to distract me…I was a different person…I was stronger, I had a higher self esteem, I was growing everyday perfectly without you…" Sakura couldn't keep it in anymore.

A tear dropped down from the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and glared at him.

"…but know this…I will never fall for you again,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you mean that you don't love me anymore?" he asked quietly.

Sakura stayed quiet and looked away.

Sasuke glared. "Answer me. You still love me, right?"

Sakura back away. "…why would you care…?" she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Fine. I admit it. No…I…I don't love you anymore…." Sakura replied.

Sasuke felt a powerful pain go through him. He clutched his chest. 'It hurts….' His eyes averted to Sakura.

"…you don't love me…?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura noticed a slight sadness in his voice. She slowly turned towards him.

Sasuke sighed and looked down.

Sakura saw him pull something out behind his pillow.

It was a small envelope.

"…here…" Sasuke handed the envelope to her.

Sakura slowly reached towards it and grabbed it. She looked at it curiously.

"When you open it…you'll probably be confused…but…just figure out what each of them means," Sasuke murmured.

"Eh…?" Sakura blinked at him. "

I'll give you a hint. It'll reveal my feelings," Sasuke replied and looked away.

Sakura swore that she saw him blush.

Sakura took one last look at him and walked away.

"…um…I'll…come visit tomorrow…" she muttered and closed the door.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I hope she'll know what it means…" his eyes saddened.

"She doesn't love me anymore, huh? Is this how she felt when got rejected by me…?" Sasuke closed his eyes painfully.

"It…hurts…so much…"

* * *

Sakura stared at the envelope.

She slowly opened it and pulled out a small slip of note. She opened it up and blinked.

"Eh?"

Sakura checked in the envelope to see if there was anymore notes or paper.

There was nothing more.

She stared at the note, confused.

All there was on it was the number "381".

"Three hundred eighty one? What…? Sasuke…you said this will reveal your true feelings…but…it's just numbers…" Sakura blinked.

She slowly turned it over.

Her eyes widened.

"The 3 stands for…3 words…the 8 stands for…8 letters…and 1 is for…1 meaning…?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"3 words, 8 letters, and 1 meaning??? What is this…?" she saw a little writing down at the bottom.

It read, _**"Figure it out, Sakura,"**_. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Figure it out…"

* * *

Sakura sat in her bedroom, writing out things that could possibly have 3 words, 8 letters, and 1 meaning.

She stared at the clock and groaned in frustration.

"Three hours…and I still haven't figured it out!" she sighed.

"I guess…I'll go ask him tomorrow…"

* * *

**Yep, first chappie! Tell me what you think of it! Next chapter will be up soon, so look forward to it! REVIEW! Tootles my loves!!!!**


	2. Getting Clues

**Getting Clues**

Sakura slowly turned the door knob and peeked in.

Sasuke was sound asleep on the bed.

She sighed and closed the door quietly behind her. Sakura walked slowly and sat by him. Her eyes saddened.

'Actually…even if I said that I didn't love you…no matter how much I say it or think of it…' Sakura bent over and slowly caressed his cheek.

"…I still love you…no matter what…I know I'll still love you," she smiled at him softly. "I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered.

She drew back immediately when he stirred a bit.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He slowly turned and saw Sakura sitting next to him.

"…Sakura…?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" he asked and sat up.

"I told you I'll come visit you…" Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"…what did you mean…?" Sakura asked quietly.

"…on the letter…I spent three hours just writing countless words, trying to figure it out…just tell me what it means," she stared at him steadily, waiting for a reply.

Sasuke sighed and turned to her. He stared back at her, gazing right into her eyes.

"…Sakura…come closer," he replied.

Sakura hesitated, but slowly inched forward.

"Closer…" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura moved a little closer.

"…closer, Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura leaned in so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Can I _show_ you what it means?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"…what…what do you mean?" Sakura blushed faintly, realizing how close they were, and how he said he'll **show** her.

"Promise me you won't do anything…when I show you…you just sit there, quietly, ok?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine at the tone of his voice. "…I…I promise…" she stuttered slightly.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke stated.

Sakura blushed and closed her eyes slowly.

"Sakura…you do know what I'm going to do, right?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed even more. She opened her eyes.

"…are you going to kiss me…?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke's mouth tugged into a small smile instead of replying.

Sakura closed her eyes again, waiting for him.

Sasuke stared at her. He raised his arm up and slowly caressed her cheek with his hand.

'Why is he acting like this to me?' Sakura thought as she clutched her skirt tightly and blushed.

Sasuke leaned in.

A chill ran down her whole body when their noses touched.

Sasuke inched a little closer, about to close the gap.

Just when their lips were about to brush over each other**_-"TEME!!!!" _**

Naruto's voice suddenly broke them apart.

Sakura blushed furiously and looked away. Sasuke sighed and glared at Naruto.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sat there quietly, still glaring at him.

"Eh? Why are you looking at me like that?" his eyes averted to Sakura. He noticed she was blushing a lot.

A thought popped into his mind.

Naruto grinned. "Oooooh…" he snickered.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's side and bent down. "Did you tell her yet?" he whispered.

"No…she didn't figure it out yet…and I was about to do that _thing_, but then you had to ruin it," Sasuke hissed at him.

"Gomen, gomen…WELL! I'll be on my way…sooooo you two enjoy just whatever you guys were doing…" Naruto backed away to the door, grinning innocently. "Hehe…tell me the details!" he exclaimed and ran out the door.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

'I'm going to kill him!' Sakura thought angrily.

"Sakura," she jerked in surprise when Sasuke called her name.

"…actually…until you figure it out, I won't show you yet," he murmured.

Sakura felt a slight disappointment. She sighed.

"Fine…" Sakura glared at him. "…but when I do…remember…" she poked his chest.

"You owe me a kiss."

And with that, she walked out the door.

Sasuke smirked. "…still has her temper…" he shook his head.

* * *

Sakura was at Ichiraku. She stared down at her miso soup, sticking her chopsticks in and out the soup.

"…he was going to kiss me…" Sakura blushed. "…was I dreaming?" she smiled faintly and sighed.

"Sasuke…what are you trying to tell me?" Sakura looked down sadly.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto plopped down beside her. "So? What did Sasuke do, hm?" he asked eagerly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You seem to know what's going on, Naruto…" Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. "Tell me, Naruto…what does it mean?" she smirked.

"W…well…you have to figure it-,"

"Naruto…" Sakura murmured his name flirtatiously.

Naruto blushed.

"Just give me what the number means," she whispered.

"I can't…I'm sorry…Sasuke told me-,"

"Oh, so it goes all back to Sasuke…Sasuke told you already? So that means you know what it means, right? Tell me, Naruto," Naruto ran out of her grip and backed away.

"Sorry, Sakura chan! No matter how much I want to tell you it, you just have to figure it out yourself! I have a date with Hinata chan right now so see you later!" Naruto grinned and dashed away.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Sakura stared at her ceiling.

She looked at her desk and stared at the letter.

"3 words…8 letters…1 meaning…" her eyes narrowed.

"3 words…" Sakura closed her eyes.

"…8 letters…" she clutched her bed sheets tightly.

"…and 1 meaning…" Sakura sighed and rolled over.

"…what do you mean, Sasuke…?"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the setting sun.

"…I guess I could sneak out tonight…just for a bit," he smirked and threw the blanket off of him.

* * *

Sakura jumped when something loud knocked on her window. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Sakura quickly sat up and opened the window.

Sasuke hopped in.

Sakura stood up and stared at him curiously.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked quietly.

"I can't visit?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, you're supposed to be in the hospital," Sakura glared at him.

"I'm not that badly hurt. I'm ok…" he shrugged.

"Well, it's getting late…you shouldn't be here anyways, so go back," Sakura pushed him back towards the window.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and stared at her. Sakura blushed faintly and looked away.

"If you wanted to see me so badly, I could just come visit you tomorrow at the hospital, you know?" she murmured.

"…but I can't wait that long…" Sasuke smirked.

"That long? You only have to wait for a night…I'll be there even before you wake up," Sakura blinked.

"No…waiting for a whole night is too long…" Sasuke repeated.

"Ugh…well then hurry up, what do you want?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

She blushed, realizing, he was still holding her hand.

Sakura tried to jerk away, but he just held on tighter.

"Ow…you're hurting me, Sasuke…" she pulled away more, but he just wouldn't let go.

Sakura glared at him. "Let go of me," she replied slowly.

Sasuke's grip softened, but he didn't let go.

Sakura looked away, uncomfortable by his stare.

Sasuke's lips tugged into a small smile. He leaned in closer.

Sakura shivered slightly, hearing his breathing and feeling his breath on her ear.

"S…Sasuke…" she whispered his name.

Sasuke let go of her hand and snaked his arms around her waste, pulling her into a gently embrace.

"You said you didn't love me anymore, Sakura…but seeing your actions…I think you're lying," he murmured huskily into her ear.

Sakura wanted to burst out that she loved him, but stayed quiet.

"You still love me, don't you?" Sasuke asked quietly, waiting for a response.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to admit it.

"Sakura…answer me," he hugged her tighter.

'Why is he acting like this to me? I can't take it…' Sakura slowly pushed him away.

She stared at him sadly and pulled him closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sakura asked.

"I want to know …you still love me, don't you? If you didn't…you wouldn't be holding me like this," Sasuke whispered.

"…and if **_you_** didn't love me…then you wouldn't be holding me like this either…" Sakura murmured.

She pulled away.

Sasuke noticed her eyes were filled with sorrow. A shot of pain went through his chest.

"….just tell me, Sasuke…what does that number mean?" Sakura asked.

"…I'm sorry…I can't. You have to figure it out, Sakura," Sasuke sighed and let go of her.

He turned around and climbed on the window.

"Sakura, I came here tonight, mainly because…" Sasuke turned around and smirked.

"I was planning to kiss you…"

Sakura blushed.

"…but…I guess I'll just wait until you figure it out," Sasuke smirked and dashed out window.

* * *

**Yep, romance there! Anywayz, next chap will be up soon, so REVIEW**


	3. You Should Know

**You Should Know**

Sakura tossed and turned that night. She sighed in frustration.

"Kiss me? He was going to kiss me?!" Sakura sat up and stared at the moon.

"Why the hell are you being like this? You…you aren't…the Sasuke I knew back then…" Sakura sighed.

"…you show more emotions now…and…why?" she closed her eyes sadly and fell back on her pillow.

"…why did you want to kiss me? Why did you hug me like that? I don't understand your actions…it's like…it's like you…you…" Sakura shook her head and laughed.

"No, it couldn't be that you _like _me…because…" her eyes saddened.

"Sasuke…you would never like me…never in a million years would you fall for a person like me…someone who is always all over you, someone who is obsessed with you…someone like me, doesn't deserve you…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"…3 words, 8 letters, and 1 meaning…" her fists clenched tightly.

"…it…it either is…" she looked out at the moon.

"I hate you…or…" Sakura blushed.

"…or…_I like you_…."

* * *

Sakura rushed to the hospital the next morning.

She burst in the door and saw Sasuke sitting up, looking at her.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"I…I want to ask you…something…" Sakura panted and walked to him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"…that letter…" she started. "….3 words…8 letters…and 1 meaning….I know that it either has to be…" Sakura paused.

"….it has to be…I hate you…" Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

"…or…or…" Sakura hesitated to say it.

"….**I like you**…" she murmured.

Sasuke sat there, staring at her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's eyes saddened. "Tell me…which one is it?" she pleaded.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He sighed and shook his head.

Sakura was growing impatient.

"I want to know what it means! Please…Sasuke, tell me…" she knelt down on the floor. "You're confusing me…I don't know what to do anymore…" tears cornered up in her eyes.

"You want to kiss me…you hug me…and…and you keep doing romantic things with me, but…but…" the tears fell down her cheeks. "…you could never feel what I feel for you…so…that's why I don't understand…" Sakura stared at the floor sadly.

"…if you didn't like me back then…how come now? Why now? It doesn't make sense…if you had liked me back then….then I would understand, but you have never liked me…" she looked up at him.

She noticed that he was looking out the window, like she wasn't even there. More tears came as she felt her heart shatter.

'…why…this is why I don't understand you…you act like you really like me, but then…whenever I talk to you about it, you act like you hate me…like I'm not even here….' Sakura began to sob.

She buried her face in her palms, crying continuously.

* * *

Sasuke sat there, looking out the window, listening to her cries.

Although he acted like he didn't care, he was hurt.

His hands clenched the sheets so tightly that his nails tore through and pierced his skin, making blood stain on it.

'Sakura…if you don't know yet…if you're still confused…then I won't tell you. You should know by now, what it means…' he closed his eyes tightly.

Sakura was still on the floor crying.

Sasuke couldn't take it. It hurt to see the one he loved the most in pain.

"**Out**." He murmured.

Sakura stared at him.

"_**OUT**_, I said," Sasuke glared at her.

"_You're annoying me_…" he stated.

Sakura's eyes widened.

She slowly stood up.

"…I'll come visit tomorrow…" she murmured quietly and turned around to go.

Sasuke's eyes saddened. 'I'm sorry…' he sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…"

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could.

She turned to an alley and slid down the wall, sobbing heavily.

"It hurts so much…I already know that you don't like me…but…why do you keep doing those romantic things to me? You lift up my hopes so high, and then crush it again with your coldness…" Sakura closed her eyes as tears came endlessly.

"…no more…I don't want this anymore…" she shook her head.

"…no more, Sasuke…no more pain, sadness, heartbroken sorrow…no more…not for me..."

* * *

Sasuke sighed.

He closed his eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…but I want you to figure it out…I want you to realize that I felt the same way for such a long time…I want you to show me how much you've grown, through both intelligence and strength…" Sasuke clenched his fists tightly.

"No matter how much I'm hurting you…please, figure it out…Sakura…you should know…"

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Look forward to the next chapterrrrrr!!!**


	4. I Need You

**

* * *

**

I Need You

Sakura sat in bed until the sun went down. She stared at the wall, not blinking even once. Her eyes were sad and her cheeks were stained with dry tears.

"No more…it hurts too much…" she whispered and hugged her knees tightly.

"Sasuke…you're just playing with my feelings, aren't you? You hurt me on purpose…you make me cry on purpose…you break my heart on purpose…" Sakura buried her face into her arms.

"I know what that letter means…you hate me…that's what I'm assuming…because…" she paused and let a sob.

"….because you could never…never…ever, love me…."

* * *

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door for about fifteen minutes.

"Sakura chan!!!! Open the door! I can feel your chakra, I know you're in there!" he exclaimed.

Naruto stayed quiet, waiting for the door to open, or at least a response.

Nothing.

He sighed. He reached for the door and slowly turned the knob.

He noticed it was dark inside. "Sakura chan?" Naruto saw her sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

Sakura sighed and turned to him. "Sorry…I was still thinking about things…" she murmured and flashed a quick smile at him.

"No…um…you look…kind of tired. Are you ok?" Naruto sat by her.

Sakura looked down sadly. "Naruto…you know what the letter means, right?" she asked quietly.

"Well…I guess…but-,"

"Why can't you guys just tell me?" Sakura looked away.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

"I'm so confused…" Sakura sighed and hugged her knees.

"Sakura chan…what do you mean? Are you sure you're ok?" Naruto began to worry.

"Naruto…I can't take it anymore…for years, I try to get his attentions…for years, I've tried to help him…for years, I try to show him my love…for years, I waited for him…and now…I am still doing all those things…" Sakura looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

Naruto gasped at how much sadness was in her.

"It hurts, Naruto…he acts so nice to me and acts like he likes me…but then…in just a blink of an eye, he acts like he just doesn't care…it's so weird," she laughed. "…I try to give up, you know…I try…but…" Sakura shook her head. "…but…the more I try to dislike him, the more I love him…I don't want this anymore…no more of this pain and sadness…I can't keep up any longer…" tears fell from her eyes without her knowing it.

Naruto sighed and wiped away her tears gently. He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Sakura chan…you're my best friend…and I'll do anything if I can take this sadness away from you…seeing you like this, it just breaks my heart…" Naruto murmured sadly and hugged her tighter.

Sakura leaned on his chest.

"You're my best friend, too, Naruto…for always being here for me…thank you…"

* * *

Naruto walked quietly along the streets.

He sighed and looked at the hospital.

'I was thinking about going along with Sasuke for her to figure it out…but…seeing her like this…she wants to know so badly…and knowing that Sasuke hurts her this badly…I don't think I can keep doing it…'

* * *

Naruto opened the door quietly.

He stared at Sasuke, who was standing by the window, looking up at the sky.

"…hey…" Naruto murmured and closed the door.

"What's up?" Sasuke sighed and opened the window.

He hopped up on it and sat with one knee up and the other leg dangling outside.

"Nothing…just here to talk about something…" Naruto stood beside him and leaned on the window pane.

"About what?" Sasuke turned to look at him.

"About…Sakura chan…" Naruto murmured quietly.

Sasuke stiffed. He looked out at the setting sun and sighed.

"I think we should just tell her that you love her, Sasuke…it'll be easier this way. She's hurting too much…" Naruto looked down sadly.

"I know…but I want to see if she can figure it out…" Sasuke replied.

"Why? Just tell her…it's easy that way, and you two can be together," Naruto glared at him.

"It isn't that simple, Naruto," Sasuke glared back. "Hinata liked you for such a long time…and you just noticed…but did you immediately take her?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head. "Well, no…but-,"

"Then I want to take some time…take some time to figure out what I'm going to do if I'm going to be with her…" a small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. "...will we last? Will she be able to love me after I rejected her so much? I'm planning to marry her someday…I want to rebuild my clan with her…but…I want to go slowly. I want to take her out to see this world, first…I've always wanted to go on the dates she always asks me on…and…there's so much to do," he looked towards Sakura's apartment.

"How is she?"

Naruto's eyes saddened at that question. "…not too good…" he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"She's so desperate, Sasuke…I can see that she's in so much pain…I don't think she can take it any longer…" Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke looked out at the sun again as the wind blew past him.

His eyes closed sadly. "I don't want to hurt her…but…until she can figure it out…I won't tell her anything,"

Naruto glared at him.

"Damn it, Sasuke…if it hurts you to see her like this, then why can't you just admit that you love her!? Sakura chan…she has never been fully happy like she once was…that night when you left…everything in her died. She was like an empty shell…like she's just a doll…" Naruto murmured sadly. "…and after two years…she began to show more emotions again…she was more outgoing…but…I can see that from time to time, her smiles are all fake. By the time you came back, she has recovered, but not fully. She smiles a lot…but…that shine I see in her smile is gone. When we were young…when she was so happy and cheerful…that's what I how I want to see her. I want to see her be happy…living life to its fullest, without her love for you pulling her back. Sasuke…you said you want to take some time. You've already made her wait too long…don't make her wait anymore…Sasuke, she needs you," Naruto took one last look at him before turning around to leave.

Sasuke's eyes saddened. "Her happiness…" he looked at his hand.

"…is gone…because of me…"

* * *

Naruto was at Ichiraku, staring down at his bowl of ramen.

'Sakura chan…if Sasuke insists that you figure it out…then please…figure it out. I don't want you to be like this…' he sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto kun!" he slightly jumped when Hinata hugged him from behind.

"Oh, hey," he smiled at her.

"Eating again?" she smiled back.

"Yea....hey…you know what I told you about Sasuke and Sakura, right?" Naruto sighed. Hinata nodded.

"…well…I was wondering…if you could go and talk to Sakura. She's really hurt inside…and…she's my best friend, so I can't take it seeing her like this. So, can you just go and talk to her…you know, try to comfort her or something?" Naruto asked and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Sure. She's my friend, too…and I think she has suffered enough. Sasuke san…he should say it to her instead of letting her figure that letter out," Hinata sighed.

"Yea…thanks," Naruto grinned.

Hinata nodded. She stared at his bowl of ramen.

"If you're not going to eat that, do you expect me to feed you?" she smirked.

Naruto blushed and grinned cheekily.

"Well, since you mentioned it…can you?" he laughed.

Hinata shook her head and sighed. "I can't help it…I just love you too much," she giggled.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door.

"Sakura chan? Open the door please," she called softly.

No answer.

She turned the knob, but the door was locked.

"Sakura chan! I need to talk to you, please open the door!" Hinata called again.

Still, there was no answer. Hinata sighed.

"Sakura chan…whatever you're feeling…know that all your friends still care about you…so please. Please don't be like this…" her eyes saddened."Sakura chan…we all love you dearly…and whenever you want to talk about something, there are still people who are willing to listen to you…" Hinata replied.

She sighed again, realizing it was no use.

* * *

Sakura looked at the door, listening to Hinata.

Her eyes saddened.

'I know you guys all care for me…and I know you guys are all very worried…but…right now, I just want to be alone. I need time to think things through…' tears ran down her cheeks.

"What is this? I've been crying for nearly hours…the tears won't stop…" she wiped it away again and again, but the more she tried to stop it, the more she cried.

"I don't want this anymore…someone…I just want someone to love me the same way I love Sasuke…someone to make me feel that he isn't worth it…someone to comfort me…I want someone to love me…" Sakura hugged herself.

"…I need someone…"

* * *

Sasuke was still sitting on the window pane.

"Damn…" he looked towards Sakura's apartment.

'Should I go?'

Sasuke was about to jump off and run to her place, but hesitated and stayed.

"If I go…then I might cause her more pain…I don't want to hurt her anymore…but…" he stood up and jumped out.

"….but I also can't bear to see her like this any longer…"

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, still crying.

"I feel so numb…" she sighed and looked at her hand.

"…my love for him…why do I love him so much…?" Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"He's not even that good. Sure, he has the looks and talent…but…his attitude ticks me off sometimes…I wish I could just punch him once," she looked at the moon.

Sakura's eyes saddened.

"I've…I've always wanted to sit together with Sasuke…on a hill…looking at the moon together…I've always wanted to kiss him in the rain…I've always wanted him to hug me so tightly for hours, until I get tired of it…I've always wanted so many things…" she sighed and reached for the moon.

"I guess….I just really need someone…"

* * *

**Oooook, so tell me if u like or not! REVIEW!!! Next chapter will be coming up shortly!**


	5. It's Because You Hate Me

**It's Because You Hate Me**

Sasuke reached her apartment.

He saw her looking through her window at the moon. He sighed and dashed to her window.

* * *

Sakura turned to see Sasuke appear next to her window.

Her eyes widened.

Sasuke stared at her. He knocked on the window, expecting her to open it.

Sakura looked away and ignored him.

Sasuke sighed and shoved the window open. He jumped in and stood beside her bed.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

"Sakura…I need to talk to you…" he murmured.

Sakura stayed quiet as she hugged her knees tighter.

"Listen…I don't mean to hurt you or make you cry intentionally…" Sasuke slowly turned to her. "…I'm sorry…" he murmured quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Never_, in her life, has she heard him apologize. She raised her head slowly, taking the courage to look at him.

Sasuke noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from how much she has been crying.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was right next to her. He bent down to her and wiped away a tear that came down her cheeks.

Sakura flinched a little at his gently touch. Sasuke drew back when she twitched a little.

He sighed. "I just thought…that by now, you'll figure it out…"

Sakura scooted away from him slowly.

"Sakura…" he reached for her. As soon as he touched her arm, she jerked back immediately and slapped away his hand.

Sasuke's eyes saddened.

He leaned on the wall and slid down on the floor.

"…I won't leave, Sakura…I'm going to stay here all night…" he murmured.

Sakura looked away.

Silence filled the room, and that's how was all night.

* * *

Sasuke knew she was asleep when he heard her breath in and out softly.

He stood up and looked at her. His eyes saddened.

She looked…so broken.

Sasuke crawled on the bed and stared at her face. He shoved away her bangs from her eyes and gently caressed her cheek.

Sasuke smiled softly. "If there were to be 100 girls standing before me…I'd say you to be the most beautiful…" he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Sasuke sat beside her and pulled her fragile body into his arms. He pulled her closer until she was leaning on his chest.

Sasuke hugged her tightly, keeping warmth.

"I love you…" he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up and yawned quietly.

She tried to move, but noticed she was against something warm. Sakura noticed she was in Sasuke's arms.

Her mind flashed back to last night. Her eyes saddened.

'You're doing it again…you act like you like me…but once you wake up, you'd probably just glare at me and head out,' Sakura sighed and leaned on his chest.

"If only you loved me…all this…all this would be perfect…" she clutched tightly on his shirt.

Sasuke stirred a bit. His eyes fluttered open to see Sakura clinging tightly on his shirt.

"You're going to leave now, right? You've already stayed here all night…" Sakura murmured and tried to get up.

Sasuke wouldn't let her go. "I don't want to leave yet…" he replied softly.

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed. "Please…go away…" she murmured, almost desperately.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry…I'm sorry for hurting you…again…Sakura-,"

"I know…it's ok…please, just leave…" Sakura jerked his hands away as she got up.

She stared at him, expecting him to leave any minute now. He sat still on the bed, not moving.

"I won't go," he stated.

"Sasuke, leave," Sakura glared at him, tears cornering up in her eyes.

Silence filled the room. Sasuke slowly got up and hopped off the bed. He walked to her slowly and gazed at her.

Sasuke raised an arm and cupped her cheek. He caressed it softly, sending shivers down Sakura's body.

"I won't go…" Sasuke shook his head.

Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks, onto his hand. He wiped them away and pulled her into a gently hug.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she sobbed into his chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes in pain. 'I don't intend to hurt you…I just wish you knew how much I love you…' he thought and hugged her tighter.

"Sakura…don't cry," Sasuke broke away and wiped away her tears. She looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"How am I not supposed to cry? You keep acting like this…and then the next thing I know, you won't even care at-,"

Sakura blushed when he kissed her cheek.

"It's not that I don't care…it's just…sometimes, I don't know how to express how I feel…" Sasuke murmured and stared into her eyes.

"…no…" Sakura looked away.

Sasuke looked at her questionably.

"…you're just playing with me, aren't you?" she glared at him.

"What?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura pushed him away. Her eyes saddened. "Why do you do this? Why do you act like you like me?" She stared at him, searching for an answer.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

Sakura looked down sadly. '…and again…he acts like he doesn't care what I ask him…' a tear slipped down her cheek.

"…Sasuke…leave…" she cried softly.

Sasuke slowly reached for her. She slapped his hand away and backed away.

"Sasuke, **_leave_**!" she shouted angrily at him.

Sasuke's heart broke at how much and sadness and anger was in her. His fists clenched tightly.

'If only I could comfort you the way I wanted to…you would never cry like this…' Sasuke looked down sadly.

He turned around and left, without another word.

Sakura sobbed and slid down the wall.

* * *

Sasuke quietly hopped back in his room in the hospital.

He sighed and shook his head sadly.

"If only you'd figure it out…"

* * *

Naruto sat with Hinata on the bench and sighed. "Did you talk to her yet?" he asked quietly.

"…I tried…but the door was locked, so I couldn't get in. I said to her that…that we'll always be here for her, though…" Hinata 's eyes saddened. "Seeing Sakura chan like this…it's too much…" she sighed.

Naruto looked down sadly. "I know…"

Hinata reached for his hand. He smiled and entangled his hand into hers.

"I would be so happy if they loved each other like you and me…" Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed faintly.

"Well…let's just hope for the best. I know that something good will come of this…if Sasuke san loves her as much as he says, he'll definitely do something," Hinata smiled confidently.

"I guess," Naruto laughed softly and put his forehead on hers.

"…you know…I'd like to see how we are in the future, too…a little version of me, and a little version of you…" Hinata blushed and smiled faintly.

Naruto smirked.

He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"You'll be released from the hospital today…but do not forget the punishments," Tsunande glared at him.

"Hai," Sasuke murmured obediently.

"Good. Then pack your stuff…you can move back to the Uchiha mansion," Tsunande turned to go.

"Wait…" Sasuke sighed.

"What is it?" Tsunande turned back.

"…am I…allowed to marry someone...?" he looked at her.

Tsunande blinked curiously."_Marry_? Well…I suppose…you are 17 already and you're old enough to have kids, but…why are you asking me this?" she crossed her arms.

Sasuke looked down. "I…I was planning to…well, in the future…" he stared at her steadily.

"…I'm going to marry Sakura,"

Tsunande froze. A light chuckle escaped from her lips.

"You're kidding right?" she smirked.

Sasuke stared at her seriously.

Tsunande noticed it and sighed. "I don't get it. You never liked her-,"

"I have always liked her," Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" Tsunande shook her head, surprised.

"I have always liked her…and I want your permission to marry her," Sasuke replied.

Tsunande stood quiet. Her eyes closed as she sighed.

"Sasuke…" she opened her eyes and stared straight at him. "I'm doing this because I know Sakura loves you…but don't hurt her,"

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"By the way, does she even know that you like her?" Tsunande raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "Soon, she'll know…" he replied softly.

Tsunande smirked. She nodded and walked out.

"Soon…she'll know…" Sasuke's eyes saddened.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door.

It creaked loudly and Sasuke coughed from the dust. He looked inside and noticed it all looked the same.

The dark aura, hallways filled with doors and bedrooms, the dusty and dull looking couches, the TV left untouched, and the dining room looking all-so-plain.

He sighed and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke opened the lights. It flickered a few times before opening.

He dropped his bags carelessly on the floor and sat on the couch.

"My home…is this…?" Sasuke shook his head and blew away some dust that came up to his face.

"God…I really need you, Sakura…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was up on the Hokage monuments, staring at the moon.

She had been trying to hold in the tears, but they came anyways.

"Hurt…sadness…heartbroken…sorrow…pain…suffering…" Sakura shook her head. Her eyes saddened.

"Sasuke…how do you really feel towards me? I can't figure it out how much I think…" she sighed. "You hate me…that seems to make sense…3 words, 8 letters and 1 meaning…it has 3 words, 8 letters, and 1 meaning…" Sakura closed her eyes as the wind blew at her.

"…it means you hate me…" a tear dropped down her cheek.

"If you did like me…then you would have already told me…but…it's impossible…" Sakura whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, and I promise to make it good! Anyways, REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Will You

**Will You…**

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open.

He yawned quietly and sat up.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while before smirking.

"Today…I'll have her…"

* * *

Sakura stayed up all night on the Hokage monuments.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lips were dry and cold from the night. She stood up slowly and stared down at the village.

Sakura breathed in when the cold wind blew pass her.

She sighed and turned to go.

* * *

"What would you like to buy?" the clerk asked and smiled at Sasuke.

"What's the most expensive ring you have here?" Sasuke took out his wallet.

The clerk walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out a small diamond box and opened it.

Inside it, sat a beautiful, silver ring with a diamond shaped like a heart on it. The heart had circular, rainbow diamonds surrounding it, outlined with gold.

Sasuke smiled. "How much?"

The clerk pointed to the tag on the box.

Sasuke sighed. He hesitated, but took out the money and paid.

* * *

Sakura stood at the door of her apartment. She was about to open the door knob, but then stopped.

"…I don't feel like going home…" Sakura turned around and walked to the training grounds.

"I haven't been training for a while…I need some practice," she smirked.

* * *

Sasuke found himself at the entrance of Sakura's apartment.

He blinked. "What the hell am I doing here?" he shook his head and smirked.

"I've been visiting her so much that I just come here without thinking…" he sighed and dashed up to her window.

He looked in and noticed Sakura's bedroom was empty. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He jumped to another ceiling and looked around.

"…where did she go…?" He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Sakura panted heavily and focused her aim towards the tree.

She took out her kunai and transferred chakra into it. Sakura threw it as it went through the tree.

The tree collapsed.

Sakura smirked and wiped away her sweat.

"I'm still on the same level…I need to get stronger than this…" she sighed and took out another kunai.

Before she threw it, someone snaked their arms around her waist.

Sakura jumped in surprise.

"Sakura chan!!!" Sakura turned to see Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" she smiled at them.

"We just got back from training. We're headed out to eat at Ichiraku! Wanna come?" Naruto grinned.

"Ah…but…" Sakura looked at the trees she shot down. She sighed and put her kunai back into her pouch.

"Ok, I'll go," Sakura nodded.

* * *

Naruto slurped his noodles loudly.

"So, how have you been lately, Sakura chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura froze. "Um…it's…it's been good," she murmured.

"Oh…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

Naruto stopped eating and stared at Sakura. "Sakura chan…what about Sasuke?" he asked quietly and looked down at his bowl.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly as her face twisted in sadness.

Hinata glared at Naruto and lightly pinched him. "OW-,"

"Naruto, you know you shouldn't talk to her about that," Hinata whispered.

"Yea, I know…but I'm her friend and I just don't like seeing her like this," Naruto sighed.

"If you were her friend…you'd know how she feel, then," Hinata shook her head.

She turned back to Sakura. "Gomen ne, Sakura chan…Naruto was just being an idiot," Hinata smiled reassuringly at her.

"…yea…um, I'm not hungry anymore…so see you two later," Sakura replied shortly and dashed out.

"See what you did?" Hinata pinched Naruto again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, geez," he whined.

Hinata sighed and looked down worriedly.

'Sakura chan....I know you're hurting, but…don't give up, yet…"

* * *

Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"…guess I'll wait till later…" he smirked and dashed towards the Hokage monuments as it started to rain.

* * *

Sakura walked quietly along the streets. She wiped away the tears that she has been holding in.

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine as she felt raindrops coming down.

She looked up and noticed it was starting to rain.

"It's raining…" Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes to enjoy the soft raindrops fall against her skin.

She heard them drop on the ground and sighed.

Sakura looked towards the Hokage monuments and dashed towards it.

* * *

Sasuke stood up top of the 3rd Hokage's head monument.

He looked down at the village and closed his eyes as the rain poured down on him.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and clenched tightly on the small ring box in his pocket. "…will you still accept me…?" His eyes saddened.

"If I tell you that I love you…will you believe me? Because…right now…from now on…I want you to belong to me, and only me…you'll always be mines, Sakura…but I'm scared…" Sasuke shook his head.

"…I'm scared…you'll reject me…I'm scared that you'll hate me…I'm scared that you might not accept to be mines…" he let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm really…really….scared…"

* * *

Sakura reached the top and panted. "Damn…was it always this high?" she sighed.

She looked towards the village and noticed someone standing there. She squinted her eyes to see through the rain.

Sakura recognized the hair.

Her eyes widened as she backed away.

'Sasuke…? What is he doing here?' Sakura was about to turn and go but she slipped.

Sasuke heard her shriek and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura falling.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the hard contact of the ground. Instead, she felt herself being lifted up again by two arms.

Her eyes fluttered open and saw Sasuke staring at her.

Sakura looked away.

"Put me down…" she murmured.

Sasuke obeyed and gently set her down. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"…I could ask you the same thing…" Sakura replied and turned around.

"I…I accidently ended up at your apartment…and you weren't there….so…I just came here," Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura stayed quiet.

A moment of silence rushed over them. They both listened to rain dropping down heavily on them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stepped closer.

Sakura didn't move.

Sasuke hesitated, but slowly raised his arm.

Sakura still didn't move.

Sasuke moved closer and snaked his arm around her waist.

Sakura slowly relaxed at the warmth of him through the cold rain.

Sasuke snuggled into her hair and closed his eyes.

Sakura's hand slowly came up and held his arms, which were still around her waist. She leaned back into the nape of Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke…" Sakura sighed softly, hesitating to say it.

"…do you…" She paused slightly as her hand tightened on his arms. "…do you…love me…?" Sakura asked quietly.

Everything went silent. Both of them ignored the rain, and heard nothing but each other breathing.

Sasuke let her go.

Sakura felt a slight disappointment when the warmth was gone.

Sasuke backed away and put his hands in his pocket.

Sakura turned around and faced him. "Sasuke, do you love me?" she repeated.

Sasuke just stared at her with blank eyes.

Sakura looked down sadly. 'I thought that's the meaning of it…381…that number…but…' Sakura's tears flowed down with the rain.

'…but…he really does hate me…' She turned around again to go.

'He really is just playing with my feelings…' Sakura slowly made her way to the stairs.

"Of course…you would never love me…" she shook her head at her own stupidity and sobbed.

Before she dashed away, Sasuke ran to her and pulled her into an embrace.

Sakura's eyes widened. "S…Sasuke-,"

She gasped when he pulled away and crashed his lips onto hers.

'He's…he's kissing me…' Sakura's eyes grew heavier and heavier with the rain.

She slowly closed it and kissed him back. Her hands traveled up and entangled into his wet hair.

Sasuke pulled him closer and kissed her more passionate. After a few moments, they broke apart.

Sakura panted and stared at him with questionable eyes. Sasuke leaned in so their foreheads were touching. They both stayed quiet.

"Does this mean…that you _do_ love me?" Sakura whispered and searched his eyes for an answer.

Instead of replying, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her again.

He broke apart shortly and hugged her tightly. Sasuke snuggled into her hair and breathed in her scent.

"**I love you**…" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened as tears fell down. She began to cry and hugged him back tightly.

"If you loved me, why didn't you just tell me?! Why did you want me to figure out that stupid number?! Why did you let me cry so much and let me feel so unimportant to you?!" Sakura sobbed heavily.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke hugged her tighter.

Sakura cried into his chest.

"Sakura…" Sasuke pulled apart and knelt down.

Sakura's eyes widened when he pulled out a small diamond box.

The rain stopped pouring, and now it was only sprinkling.

"Sakura…" he repeated. Sakura's eyes were beginning to fill up.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" Sasuke made a small smile.

Sakura held her breath. She felt lightheaded and laughed happily.

"YES!"

Sasuke smirked and stood up. Sakura jumped into his arms.

"Here," Sasuke pulled away and took out the ring from the box.

Sakura gaped when she saw it.

Sasuke slid the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit," he smiled.

Sakura giggled and pulled him into a hug. "I love you!"

* * *

**Weeeell, there you go! Oh, this isn't the last chapter, by the way...still a little more to go...so wait for the next chappie!!!! REVIEW PLEEEASE!!!**


	7. Wedding

**Wedding**

Everyone at the village was there.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Temari shrieked

"Well, it is…" Shikimaru and Gaara said in unison.

"Who would've knew Sasuke and Sakura are going to get married?" Tenten smiled.

"Yea, strange…" Neji smirked.

"I'm happy they're together, though…" Hinata replied. They all looked at her.

"…Sakura has always wanted this, and now she has it…and Sasuke…well, who would've knew he always have like Sakura? It's a perfect pair," She grinned.

All of them smiled in agreement. "

True…at least they both are happy," Tsunande sighed.

* * *

Sakura was staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed and smiled happily.

"You're lucky to have him, Sakura," Ino smiled.

"Yea…" Sakura looked down.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Ino blinked.

"I am, I truly am…I just…it's so soon, and-," "You'll be ok," Ino patted her shoulder.

"You look beautiful. Sasuke is lucky to have such a girl like you…"

Sakura smiled at her. "Thanks, Ino…"

* * *

Sasuke fixed his tie and inhaled deeply.

"Hey teme!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey…" Sasuke replied.

"Man, this is so surprising…all this time, you liked Sakura?! Why didn't you just tell us?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"I…I wanted to fulfill my goals first…" Sasuke murmured and looked down.

"Well, you fulfilled them! And now…you're lucky to have the most wonderful kunoichi in Konoha…well…except from my Hinata chan, but yea…anyways, you better take good care of her!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "I will….thanks, Naruto…."

* * *

And so, it started.

Sakura walked down the aisle.

Sasuke stared at her and smiled at her beauty.

Sakura sighed and stood beside him. She glanced at him and smiled happily.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day onward until death do you apart?" Tsunande recited.

"I do," Sasuke replied firmly.

"…and do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day onward until death do you apart?" Tsunande repeated to Sakura.

Sakura held her breath.

She did not respond.

The village started to whisper.

Naruto and the others looked at each other worriedly.

Sasuke's fists tightened as he inhaled deeply, waiting for her response.

"Sakura…do you?" Tsunande looked at her nervously.

Sakura looked at Tsunande and then turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly looked at her. He smiled."No matter what is your answer…I'll _**always**_ love you…" he murmured sadly.

Sakura's grip tightened on her flower bouquet. "I…" she started.

The whole village looked at her, curious to know her decision.

Naruto and the others all crossed their fingers hopefully.

"I…" Sakura started again.

Sasuke turned back to Tsunande. Tsunande stared at him worriedly. Sasuke shook his head and looked down sadly.

"Sakura…do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband?" Tsunande repeated, and looked at her.

Sakura turned back to her. She let out a deep breath and then smiled.

"I do."

And with that statement, everyone cheered happily.

Naruto and the others all sighed in relief. Sasuke also sighed in relief and smiled at Sakura.

"You may kiss the bride," Tsunande grinned.

"You got me scared for a moment there," Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry…" Sakura giggled as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss to seal their vow to be together until death do them apart.

* * *

**The End!!! Hope you guys enjoyed my story, and please check my other stories too! Please review, tootles, my loves!!! 3**


End file.
